


The Happiest Days of Our Lives

by grantairess



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mushrooms, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sexual Content, they live in cuba and do drugs it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Hannibal talks Will into drinking some 'funny' tea. They have a experience.





	The Happiest Days of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirenja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/gifts).

Will stares at Hannibal from across the table. He could almost say he was glaring, but as it was having no effect on the man in front of him the energy, so it was pointless. Hannibal’s smiled widened, and he gestured to the tea in front of them _again_ like Will didn’t notice the tea the first time.

“I’m not drinking mushroom tea and getting high with you Hannibal. It’s bright blue. I’m not doing it. Drug me in my sleep or something. You always liked doing that.” Hannibal sighs, and stands up walking over to the tea. He silently pours the tea in the two cups. Will crosses his arms, silently watching him. He was not going to drink this tea.

“It can have medicinal values. Helps calm the mind, helps relax the person. Studies have shown that it can help with things like PTSD and anxiety.”

“Bullshit.”

Hannibal gets a glint in his eye and sits in the chair next to him. They usually sat on separate ends of the table. But they’ve eaten. And when Will thought Hannibal was going to bring out dessert, he brought out a clear little teapot with a bright blue liquid in it. Will could see something floating in the water. As soon as Hannibal mentioned mushrooms, Will was out.

“You have never tried psychedelics, Will?” His hands are calmly folded on the table. Will stares at them instead of looking at Hannibal which he should have known was a mistake. Hannibal is probably going to see through a lie, so Will has to tell the truth.

“Once in high school, my girlfriend at the time did it with me. I had a panic attack and tried to jump off a building. It wasn’t a good experience.” The girl had broken up with him right after, telling him he was fucking crazy and needed to get his life together. He and his dad had moved the month after, he can’t even remember what color hair she had at this point. Everything before Hannibal was blurry and unimportant.

“Trips can be very different. You are in a different state of mind now, so you might feel different while we are doing it together.” Hannibal reached over and took his hand, squeezing it softly.

“Of course, you would make this something romantic. Fine. But if I have a bad trip, I’m strapping you to the bed and leaving for a fishing trip.” Hannibal just smiles, smugly and slides the tea across the table to Will. Will sighed, it was a bad threat. Hannibal was weird enough that he probably would enjoy that.

“Drink up before it gets cold.”

Hannibal drank mushroom tea as elegantly as he did anything. Will watched him carefully take a sip of the tea. Will sighs and matches him. He refused to be the more messed up out of the two of them.  


“Do you do this a lot?” Will takes another sip of the tea. He felt shy for the first time in a long time. He was never really shy in front of Hannibal. Not after the fall. Not after everything they’ve been through. He was worried about how he was going to be on this stuff though. Maybe something deep in him was afraid Hannibal would see this part of him and leave. He knew that it was a stupid worry, Hannibal would never leave him. But the fear was somewhere deep in his mind, sometimes gnawing at him.

“I’ve done these drugs in the past yes, I also have used them on patients before.” Hannibal watches him carefully over his cup. Will sighs deeply.

“You were a menace for a therapist Hannibal.” Hannibal's eyes crinkle as he smiles at him. He looked deeply amused at the thought.

“I also watched over Abigail one time as she did this same thing. I had called you to join us. You didn’t answer the phone, I’m sure you were busy with Jack.” Hannibal looks away for a second, the only hint to Will how upset the memory made him. Will sighs through his nose.

“So that is what this is actually about. Trying to fix the past. I was wondering, you usually don’t just pop up on a Tuesday night and offer me drugs. You can’t fix the past, Hannibal.”

“The teacup once shattered, can not come back together again. “Will sighs and stands up. Hannibal moves his chair back so that Will can settle himself on his lap. He straddles him, face to face. He kisses both of Hannibal’s cheeks.

“It’s okay. I’m not angry at you about that anymore. The bitterness has faded.” Hannibal smiles up at him, a soft and honest one that makes Will smiles back. They don’t usually have these soft moments a lot, but when they do it’s always been worth it. Always made Will feel like they had something beyond their mutual bloodlust. “Now come sit with me in the living room before you make us both have a bad trip.”

Will had decided to lay on the floor for a bit, waiting for it to kick in. Hannibal slowly moved down from the couch to sit beside him. He had a book in his hand, but Will had noticed that he hadn’t turned the page in a few minutes.

“How are you feeling?” Will sits up stretching. Moving to wrap his arms around Hannibal’s middle, pressing his face into his shoulder. He wasn’t feeling anything just yet, but he didn’t the last time he did this either. It just hit him very suddenly. Which was probably his least favorite part.

“I feel wonderful Will.”

“Uh-huh, so it’s kicked in huh?” Will laughs softly and rubs his face against the fabric of Hannibal’s shirt.

“A bit. I feel like I can smell everything in the room. Like I can smell the sex we had on that couch a week ago.” Will lets out a surprised laugh. That’s not what he expected to here Hannibal say about his trip.

“Is that usually what happens when you do this? You can smell everything?”

“Sometimes, sometimes I have vivid hallucinations. One time I had a vivid one that my sister was there in the room for me. I think that was a mixed experience for me.” Will pats his thigh, frowning to himself. He knows how much the memory of his sister continues to affect and hurt Hannibal. Hannibal admitted to him once that he can’t remember what she looked like, his memory changing her to a younger Abigail. Will had never seen him truly cry until that night.

“Why did you want to do this?”

“I want to see every side of you Will. I long to go back in time and fill all your moments with me. So, I can see them and be a part of them.” Will sighs and digs his chin into Hannibal’s shoulder.

“SO, what I’m getting out of this, is that we are going to go through every part of every other relationship I was in and replace them with memories of me and you.”

“That’s what I would like to do yes.”

“What about me? DO I get to replace every memory you have with somebody else?”

“You already do that. I don’t even remember my first kiss, all I can think of is you angrily kissing me after we survived the fall. My leg broke, you drag me out of the ocean and kissing me to give me life again.”

“Most people wouldn’t count that as a kiss Hannibal.”

“I have never been most people. This kiss of life is much more poetic to me than a simple press of lips together.”

“it would be, you are a romantic like that.”

Hannibal smiles, tilting his head so he can kiss the corner of Wil’s mouth. His eyes look overly big when they make eye contact, and Will feels a giggle make its way out of his throat. Hannibal blinks his overly large eyes, and Will has to move away as laughter makes it's way up to his throat without his permission.

“I’m only a romantic like that with you.” Hannibal moves, quicker than Will was expecting to push him back so he’s laying on his back. Will lets out a surprised moan as Hannibal straddles him. “You have ruined my life in such an unexpected and wonderful way. Sometimes I wonder what I would be like without you, but I cannot imagine it.”

Will raises his hands to grip onto Hannibal’s shirt possessively. “It’s because you are nothing without me. Just like I am nothing without you. We are one, you silly old man.” Will felt good, something to similar when he smoked weed as a teenager. He didn’t experience anything like it the last time he was like this. And with Hannibal straddling his lap like he was, this was about to turn into something very different. He could already feel himself start to get hard.

Hannibal pupils were huge as he stared at him. His eyes were still overly large, and he looked a bit like an anime character. Will wished he could crawl inside his head and see what he was seeing.

“I can hear your skin talking to me.” Hannibal pushes up the shirt that Will was wearing, slowly tracing his skin. He looks amazed at the scar there, his fingers slowly stroking it. Will lets out a moan, feeling himself strain against the zipper of his jeans.

“You need to hurry up. I don’t want to be teased, Hannibal.” Will’s hands went to grip at Hannibal’s thighs, squeezing them tight enough to bruise. The feel of his skin beneath the tight slacks he was wearing made Will’s cock jerk. “Take these off.” Will starts trying to undo Hannibal’s pants cursing under his breath about that fact the man was ridiculous. “The pants have like three buttons Hannibal; how do you even get these on in the morning.” Hannibal lets out a sound that suspiciously sounds like a giggle and sits up. He slides off the sweater he was wearing. He pulls the button up off, which is something else that was strange to watch. How is he so elegant tripping on mushrooms?

Will must have been unfocused for a second because the next thing that he knows is Hannibal is pushing his boxers down. His pants are across the room, and his shirt is pushed roughly up into his armpits.

“You move fast.” Will’s cock had curled up to his stomach, and Hannibal was looking at it like he wanted to eat it. He thought, his head feeling like it was filled with cotton. That could be the worst thing to happen on this trip.

“Will.” Hannibal pauses, both of his hands-on Will’s thighs. Will notices he is laying on his back too. “You seemed to have been out of it for the past ten minutes. Where have you been?”

“Nowhere, I feel like I faded away.” Hannibal makes a humming noise and licks his palm. When he takes Will’s cock in his hand Will feels like he can feel it all the way through his body. Will lets out a surprised moan jerking his hips up. Hannibal massages the head and is watching his face carefully.

“Try not to again dear boy. You know where I prefer you.” He leans down, laps at the head of his cock. Will feels like he can feel his tongue all the way into his soul. He lets out another moan, and he puts his hand to his mouth so he could have something to bite onto so he can focus himself.

“Right here with you.” Will pets his hand through his hair, his eyes watching him carefully. Will felt like the room was spinning around him. Vibrating with every movement of Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal was moaning as he went down on him. The fact that Hannibal was so pleased while doing this always turned Will on but now, he felt like he was going to explode. Like he could feel Hannibal’s pleasure on top of his own pleasure.

Will felt himself start to come and wanted to warn Hannibal but nothing came out of his mouth. His feet pushed his hips up without his permission, and he arched inelegantly into his mouth. Hannibal handles it as easily as he does everything, calmly swallowing Will down.

Will groans, his hand covering his eyes getting dizzy from the world floating around above him. Hannibal crawls up to him until he’s laying on top of Will fully covering his body. Will moves his hips, trying to tell that Hannibal that he was willing to help him finish. Hannibal just laughs in his ear, curling himself into Will’s neck.

“It’s fine Will.” He presses his hips down silently showing Will that he wasn’t hard. Will makes a surprised noise and rubs his back.

“Just from...”

“It was an experience that I will remember forever, I promise.” Will laughs at that, enjoying the full weight of Hannibal’s body on him. He could almost fall asleep if he didn’t feel like the room was moving around him. He opens his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Hannibal’s face was still pressed into his neck and his breath had evened out like he was asleep. Will could feel his eyelashes fluttering against his neck, and the warm soft press of his body.

“I don’t think that I’ve ever been this happy before.”

“In general, or while you have mushrooms in your system?” Will laughs, surprised that Hannibal was awake to answer him. He should have known though. It’s not liked the man was a light sleeper.

“In general, I don’t think I’ve ever felt happiness like this before.” Hannibal kisses his neck and lets out a low pleased purring sound.

“The partnership I share with you give my life new meaning and makes me feel like myself more than anything else in my life ever has,” Hannibal mumbles it against his neck, almost to softly to hear.

“Maybe we should get up and go lay down Hannibal.” There was a small sniff, and Will can feel his neck start to get wet with Hannibal’s tears. “What could you possibly be crying about?” Will has the sudden thought that he can himself covered in Hannibal’s tears and he moves, rolling them around until he’s on top of Hannibal. The soft rug that they keep in the room, a dark red, a stark contrast to Hannibal’s softly tanned skin. He leans down to kiss Hannibal’s tears away, which makes him just sob harder.

“it’s not a bad cry…” Hannibal sniffs softly, and Will feels the strange urge to take a video of him, so he could see clearly Hannibal crying like this. He looked like a mess. Overly beautiful in a way that he had never had the chance to see him.

“You are such a ridiculous man. Have I ever told you that?” Will looks down, suddenly noticing that they are completely naked. He lets out a soft laugh, which makes Hannibal stop crying, and look at his face. Hannibal has the look on his face like he just found god, and it makes Will laugh again.

“At least once a week for the past year. I’m glad I can be of some amusement to you.”

“Some vague amusement anyway, I have the sudden urge to raid the fridge. Wish to join me?”

“I never plan to leave your side.” Will rolls his eyes and stands up holding a hand out to him.

“Well you are about to see me eat everything in the fridge naked and I will have to try not to throw up because the room keeps spinning. So, I hope you are happy with that.” Hannibal eyes him up and down, carefully looking over his body. Will feels like he can feel it, physically feel Hannibal’s eyes on him. He is never doing this again he knows, but so far, he is really enjoying it. Hopefully, he isn’t sick though. Walking was going to be the hardest thing out of all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
This is a fanfiction for a friend. (really they won contest, but shush)  
Hope you enjoyed reading this!  
[my twitter](https://twitter.com/sluttydancy)


End file.
